Neo unified federation super robot wars hybrid universe
Members Earth Federation U.C absorbed all of the member blocs and made them all join forces to create unified nation it also turned previous power in universe due to multiple threats galactic federation into member and absorb galaxy due other threats absorb mutpule galaxies history When embryo abandon the world / god in the name that was everything right with the help of a mortal human planet showdow council intervened with his will and approvel a precursor to the earth federation vowed they will defeat embryo and not do things to there body's agreed no hard felling break up there was an aggressive breeding program with artificial wombs leader of getting away from Asia Nate's by government within 2000 years interstellar multi galaxy federation and merge universe federation embryo used it started a one year war on earth bu failed to destroy it made it stronger and also killed Zeon for refusing to go along with manipulation and planes came back to regret him zeon republican forces with agreeing earth federation forces on zeon and reviles order later reinforce by both ancient human and cornator children orphan by blue cosmos coilberating with a high ranking wealth old human who was young Atlantic federation general and minister and highly decorated solider 25 time medal of honor winner did a coup with support of the goverment who killed his own parents as pefetic weekling coliberatrrs he also coloborabted with strong willed manna human the rest he termed where robots who wanted his world back after being defeated humiliated and a lot of population destroyed and where controlled and he decided any means nessary he basicly funded and reverse preserves used forced kidnapped people at medel he also got his people friends and the current chief of staff and head of the navy who is married to a strong willed manna user in the millitry and is of navel aviation she has four children with him she think embryo is a montorious Hitler's Stalin and blue cosmos freaks actual agrees with the robot thing who felt same as into all the academy's turns every branch support him accept primarily controlled manna space force took overtime made the space almost all of them regular human . He fathered graham Aker and five others with the leader of Eurasian federation nay got married after the coup basically had friends raise him lead a laws and the trot or innovators into a trap graham unlinked 00 universe has four children them just second bloody valintine war end Belgian and independence war after the embryo shield he could enter was made and manna territory in process making ancnced and got earth sphere federation after blood one sided they won easily and accept and azdistan do not recognize old nation as ligitimate and say there only government and the two fist nations he would joned azdistan and orb and eastern mitsturgi aka Japan was retaking with manna using part of the goverment there with others embryo goverment and embryo and say most citizens are robots not sentients and there for have no right beacuse embryo can control them and solar elevator was built. And barrier was built embryo could get in all begin two year after completion speech Unified nation announcement Camera running before planed Azeri also family is blurting out you will not get away with and your crazy General millitry and president Theodore Owen patton esanhower roseavelt XXV say yes I am people could say I ammoral acts but I only did so beacuse normal humans cordnators and strong willed manna people are tired of obeying that Shitty little devil named embryo oh the camera is running okay I will do the speech after a song about what I did than did hourah laugh when your not respected and treated as a third class person and a threat and you don't have abilities and abilities world go round but I wanted to overthrow that loser monster named embryo and I wanted reclam our world and move forward I read about my ancestors and wealthy ones and I thought would do and overthrow that devilish lamo but I knew I had to be clever and violent to get I want and needed millitry power my parents where weeklong coliberatrrs and disgraces to god and our ancestors so I killed them before I went to West Point with my academy friends I got in academies. I thought it would hard to make friend but mana blue cosmos had a weaker hold in the millitry than I thought and our current special forces hated them so delta commander found out what I did and recited us and made his successor and leader after my first ten wins. And embryo cannot get in and I have 180 trillion credits I need some help to prevent him get or leverage and there already completeted and know time for me explain joe slide show we really grown sense C.E 44 killing my parents and getting into academy with my friends was just the first step step 2 was getting allies and to do that ferment it up I acclimated a royal manna wife who certain someone was involved in liberation plan I also made him infernal showing her body killing her made them a happy costumer 3 was makeing allies with anti embryo manna useers stages 4-8 got a little nceseaary amoral funded some people at medal they got crazy in areas let them go after I got what i wanted I let blue cosmos get rid of them 4 got even more messy blue cosmos want to start a war did not try to stop them let them wipe themselves out to make it less bloody 5 I need to realist aroun the world to build embr full prof shielding and energy source to do that I need reaistae people who manna or coliberators and pro embryo had to blow them away and that is no joke we really had to blow them away. Also I just completed those things 6. I need to over manna stuff so I did hostile political annexation even in manna land 7. Was to to get control pre goverment and thing i killed them another few happy costomers 8 . finely I did the coup and purges with support of the goverment killed 3 of the Supreme Court and cabinet 9. I just what killed you and people what 10.Today I announce the formation of the earth sphere federation state with in the unified nation population members blocs earth federation U.C898'500,500'000'000 ,000 trillion Gundam U.C. new untited nations macross 20 trillion 2067 New un Protocolture republic 250 billion new United Nations 15 fafner Earth sphere federation 60 billion gundam 00. new unified nations earth and space 4 billion gundam x. earth moon Union 22 billion turn a gundam Federation of the towers 16 billion eureka 7 Twin forces alliance 30 billion spy layzer unified earth 16 billion andonah zero. New earth federation AG 110 billion gundam age. new earth 30 billion super demesion o vers 3 billion andonah zero. Union of man 20 billion gargantia. new world protectorate 10 billion angels dragons. earth federation AD 30 billion dragonar . Global treaty of liberty buddy complex 25 billion colonies federation 50 billion g gundam. EFG vifam 150 billion. sign iron no olynusss system federation 100 billion. Efg bismark m interstellar 100 trillion efg gravion 80 billion Astro republic 150 billion alien vifam. majestic prince 60 billion. Neo earth gundam seed alliance 60 billion valvrave neo galactic republic 200 trillion. Fang of the sun EFG 1 trillion. the kingdom 28 billion spy layzer . Unified earth sphere nation with oz as millitry 150 billion. Mega rider z ef governments 150 billion. neo transformers Gramlions republic 100 billion transformers. quistions 50 billion transformers. cybertron and colonies 75 billion transformers. other alen governments 5 trillion eg 25 transformers billion transformers. neo earth republic zoids 111,555.200'000,000 trillion zoids . arvglion republics 16 billion arvaglion. paragonda federation 110 trillion votoms. Dragonaut 12 billion. Evaglion 5 billion. Muv luv nations 5 billion. god Mars 12 billion. Pentagona star system l gain 2 trillion. five systems federation Five star stories 2 triillioN. new human governed five star stories 5 trillion U N full panic full metal 10 billion. Walgru empire 10 billion majestic prince. league 1,140 trillion strain. galatic union 3,125 trillion strain. unified galaxy republic sphere 200'25 post dark age trillion battle tech. Republic sphere Clans 10 trillion battletech. Overman king gamer 5 billion. galaxy alliance 555 trillion. Captain earth 12 billion. brain power 5 billion. New un Zone of elders 28 billion. phantom memory 18 billion. Neo UN run dim 12 billion. Gi joe renegades world 12 billion with changes. martion successor 80 billion. Drune republic 2.5trillion. united nations gun parade march with modifications americas untaken more like beta map 10 billion. Runne no larger four systems federation 400 billion. heavy object factions 20 billion. Gravion 70 billion. Gunbuster galactic federation 258 trillion. new human federation 45 billion unified government 20 billion unifed government 20 billion unified government 20 billion Crescent kingdom federation panzer 3'00.5 trillion same number kingdom of the wind 60 billion docouga 1 15 billion magos republic 500 billion quo vandals 12 trillion iron blooded orphans 65 billion system federation ninja senshi tobikage 150 billion godnar 12 billion dagwon galaxy federation 4x14 0 trillion other alien members 300'000'000'000'000 '000 trillion earth republic 500 trillion robogetter daigan federation 275 trillion Yamato universe Ueg 1 trillion Yamato alien members 280' '000'000'000'000'000trillion 500',000'000'000'000'000'000 embryo annexed Allies Total 5'780'000'000'000 ,000,000 trillion before after war Total 13'580'000'000'000'000'000 trillion wars Beta war mana war zorg unified nation war armed forces by number and divisions 1'580' 000,000,000,000 ,000 trillion conventual warfare high command office 5 trillion navel division 800 trillion Grand armadas 1st grand navy 2nd grand nay 3rd grand navy 4th grand navy 5th grand navy 6th grand navy 7th grand navy 8th grand navy infantry division 1500 trillion grand armies 1st grand army 2nd grand army broth army 10th 3rd grand army 4th grand army 5th grand army 6th grand army 7th grand army 8th grand army aka special forces logistics division 110 trillion 16 land 16 air 18 space 10, math 40 trillion MII SDD 10 trillion mechanized mecha divsion 730 kmftanks 150 trillion aircraft 150 120 artillery division 300 mobile suit conventional 15 trillion special lando bell mobile suit taskforce support staff object command 25 trillion training and test force staff 50 trillion sub division mechanics 210 trilion armed forces organization or ranks Because they wanted a simple organization unified nation forces so they wanted got Commander chief General currently held by general revil I modified so he did not die one year war taking path girhins greed chief General those are in charge of service branches the army ground force andrew wifeld aerospace force who also hold tiie senior adjutant bright noa Supreme general classes full 5 4 3 2 1 stars galactic general 5 4 3 2 1 stars sub galactic general 5 4 3 2 1 stars staff general classes full 5 4 3 2 1 stars Front general classes full 5 4 3 2 1 stars Sub front general full 5 4 3 2 1 stars sector general 1 stars senior adjutant sector general 2 1 stars Sector jr general 4 3 2 1 stars Sub sectior General full 5 4 3 2 1 stars Planetry General full 1 stars Region general full 1 stars Sub region general full 3 2 1 stars General of army Lt general full 2 1 stars Major general full 3 2 1 star Brigider general Colonol Lt colonol Major Supreme lt Lt 5 4 3 2 1 stars Ensign 5 4 3 2 1 stars Master segent Segment major Sergent Sergeant minor Corporal Private major Privite Cadet main mecha Itthe main mobile suit and only grunt mobile suit of the unified nation is the RGM 93 MWL Jagen 38 tons full equipped weight height 16.5 the RGM MWL Jagen is miniature mobile suit useing new un spacey and earth federation reactor and C.E technology.the earth federation disgin a new miniaturized mobile suit it has solar panels inside so it up time indefinite using gn radar technology it has been up graded minovsky drive techology radar and it got minovsky wings of light engine capital being conventual it is armed with with 350mm vbsr rapid fire beamlancher rapidaly fully charged 120 mm rapid Fire magnetic gun capibal of holding 150'000 plasma rounds and 60 mm Valcun beam gun and 35mm anti anit air laser and 120 misille tube lanchers capital carrying 1600 thousand missiles 3 beam sabers 2 neo beam shields a and two beam spears and 2 glades in emergency it can deployed statilite cannon annoy equipped neo phase shift and neo semi transparent armour which resistant to beam minovsky weaponry all but imperious to almost every coventual eneregy weapon weapons and neo gunduriam o a monovsky pin point barrier 2 neo beam shields neo i feild and equipped with hyper fold drive. the VF 35 Fokker Ray young height 14.5 tons 28 tons named after the three greatest still living aces of the unified nation. Its the main variable fighter of unified nation equipped with every thing like as there mobile suits accept there less powerful armed with 225mm monosky beam launcher 2 30mm AntI air lasers and 4 60mm duel beam magnetic gun Cannons an 120mm duel maginatic beam gun pod which varies 200'000 plasma rounds and 80 missile tube capable 1400 missiles.it is also armed with two beam sabers and new beam shield it has armour as the RWL jagen mobile suit And neo I field also neo gundarium o and neo phases shift RGM 0093 2 18.5 60 tons the walfeild tiger is the bacue heavy duty transformarble moble suit mode prowling mobile suit mode hover mode mobile suit mode it is equied with 4 beam sabers 2 beam spears 2 neo beam shields neo i feild barrirer 8 120 mm rail vacun guns a capable of carting two plasma 250'000 rounds for each gun 2 650 mm magnetic accelerator 1250 rounds each and can become become beam weapon during or once ammo runs out two 15 tube 1200 plasma missile launchers also has neo gundarium o and new phase shift and neo semitransparent armor ship classes macross class crew 10,000 one grand giga particle cannon 2500 mecha revil class mega carrier crew 4000 1200 super giga particle canons 1200 mecha noa class super carrier 2000 600 gigga particle canons multi launchers 800 mecha aznable class carrier 1000 250 super gigga particle cannons multi launchers 400 mecha amuro ray class super destroyer crew 600 super giga particle canons 120 multilanchers 250 mecha federation enterprise class destroyer crew 350 super 26 giga particle cannons multilanchers 200 mecha walfeild class frigate crew 120 12 super giga particle cannons 50 main guns 30 200 tube multi launcher108 mecha archangel class corvette crew 80 two super giga particle canons 20 mainguns 20 200 tube multi lanchers 52 mecha neo salmis gunboat class 10 main guns super one giant giga particle canon 12 mech a crew 75 10 multilanchers 26 mecha support units neo tank frame object control unit infantry powerd armour with neo semi transparent armor and neo phase shift armor and minovsky plasma sheild and beam asuult rifle is standerd for every unified nation infintry man